Gassy Mexican
Max '''"''Gassy'' Gonzalez '''is a former Creature and member of The Bros Angels who is known for his epic voice and gassiness. He plays games mostly with Renée, his girlfriend, and members of The Bros Angels since moving on from the Creatures. However, he is still on good terms with all of the Creatures besides the two creatures, Dan and Jordan. Bio Real Life Max was born in Chicago, Illinois and previously lived with his family there before he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with the other Creatures. He attended and graduated from Grant Community High School in Fox Lake. Besides YouTube, now he lives in San Fransisco with his girlfriend, Renee (Ren-ay) YouTube Gassy got into making Machinima and gameplay videos because he had always been a gamer and played video games since he was around 5 years old; it made sense to him to begin getting into recording because he enjoyed playing the games and the idea of making movies with them. He started his YouTube channel in June 2006, posting gameplay videos before expanding into Machinima. For a long time he, Kootra, and Nova were a common trio, making several series together, mainly Minecraft series. In February 2012 he, Dan, Seamus, and James. moved out to The Creature House in Colorado. After a few months of living in the house he moved into an apartment with his girlfriend Renee. He then slowly started to drift away from the Creatures, appearing less and less on Creature Talk and in videos with the group, and not really contributing to The Hub channel. He started/continued to play more games with non-Creatures, such as his good friend EatMyDiction1, Ex-Creature Chilled, members of Bros Angels, Seananners, and Juicetra. As of November 17, 2012, he was removed from the Creatures due to differences between him, Danz, and Kootra (they wouldn't go into full detail). They discussed it with the other Creatures, got into a vote and in the end it was decided that Max would no longer be a part of the group. It seems that Max did not participate that much (e.g. not appearing on Creature Talk as much as he used to) which adds to the reason the group decided to have him removed from the Creatures. Max's side of the story is in this video. Current Games These are games that Gassy is currently uploading: *Deadpool (livestreams and YouTube) *Prop Hunt w/ Diction, Utorak, Nanners, Renee, Goldy & Chilled *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed w/ Utorak, Chilled, Diction, & Goldy *Payday 2 (Beta) w/ Nanners, Diction, Goldy, Hutch, & Ze *Counter Strike Source w/ Utorak, Chilled, Diction, & Ze *Trouble In Terrorist Town w/ Nanners, Goldy, Diction, Hutch, Chilled, & Ze *Minecraft: The Last Resort w/ Renee, Ze, & Utorak *The Hidden w/ Ze, Nanners, Renee, Diction, Chilled & Goldy *Garry's Mod Multiplayer Slender w/ Goldy, Diction, Chilled, Nanners, & Ze *Stream Highlights Trivia ''Main article: Gassy Mexican/Trivia *Gassy has done several commercials, one is here: *His most famous quote is from the behind the scenes of Craft Spice: "Anything is possible when you stop being retarded." *Gassy has a brother named Jaime that made several voice cameos in videos, but now has his own channel. He also has a sister-in-law, who is Jaime's wife, named Kaye. Gallery Gassybeardless.png|Beardless Gassy ZAZdb.jpg|Showing his love for Renee Newgassy.png|Gassy in real life gassy.JPG|His Thane Krios (from Mass Effect) Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/Gassy_Mexican Links Category:Ex-Creature Category:Critters and Friends